Super happy harem ending
by O-Shnap
Summary: The ending you didn't see with guest stars. some OOC.


Dsiclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything that is associated with "School days"

Pre story notes: I'm not a really a fan of this but my friend is and I'm making this as a gift for his birthday. So I would like to apologize for any OOC or wrong information since the only info of this I have is what my friend says and Wikipedia.

Makoto felt terrible about the things he had done and was contemplating on what he should do next. He sat at his kitchen table and thought of the girls who had affected his life. Kotonoha ,sekai ,setsuna ,Hikari ,Otome. All of them had effected his life and he didn't wish to cause pain to any of them. He didn't think he could make such a life changing decision on his own so he asked his closest friends to help.

Taisuke sat across from Makoto. He didn't know what to say or do. He was probalby just as lost as Makoto. He had feelings for Kotonoha but continued to push her further and further away. It wasn't until recently that he realized that these feelings of love was false and was in reality lust. The two gave out a sigh of despair.

To the right of Makoto sat two guys who simply sat and drank tea. On had darkish skin and black hair. The other was oddly dressed ,had brown hair ,and was slightly shorter than the dark haired boy.

"I think I know an answer to your problem," Said the brown hair boy.

"Wait! Who are you guys," Makoto asked.

"Oh I'm Silent-rocker09 ,you can call SR09, and this is my friend Jestermrk5 ,you can call him JM5," The black haired boy said as he introduced himself and his friend, "We were here the whole time."

"We even had an intresting back story that probably will never be heared," JM5 explained. A long akward silence soon engulfed the room. The pause lasted for several long minutes.

"Sssooooo," Taisuke broke the silence, "What was that answer you guys were talking about."

"Oh yeah," JM5 said then switched to a serious mood, "It's actually really simple...We have to go to a waffle house."

"Genius!" SR09 exclaimed.

"Why a waffle house?" Makoto asked.

"Because in all the best movies they get their greatest Ideas while in a waffle house," SR09 explained. another long silence held it's grip on the room. Makoto realized that he had nothing to lose and if he was going to think he might as well do it on a full stomach and quickly said, "Okey let's go to the waffle house." The four boys got up ,ready to go to the waffle house, headed towards the door.

As the boys got closer to the door they could hear something on the other side. As if people who didn't expect to see each other met outside. They eventually opened the door and saw the five girls that they were comtemplating about. Kotonoha ,sekai ,setsuna ,Hikari ,Otome all of them where there and seemed to be arguing. It took a few seconds for the girls to realize that the door was opened.

"What's going on?" Makoto said this caused a chain reaction where all five females are trying to explain what is happening ,and none of it getting through.

"Hold On, Hold On," Taisuke said trying to bring order ," My good buddy ,Makoto, here has alot on his mind so can we start with the most important." This gave little help as the girls continued to fight and probably had no idea what the other's news was.

"Wait! What's going on?" Makoto finally interupted.

"I'm pregnant!!" The five girls yelled in an almost complete unison.

"Damn!"

Another awkward silence was about to gain hold (Those damn Awkward) but fortunately SR09 saw this coming and ended it by asking "Are we still going to the waffle house?"

an hour later at a waffle house.

The group was sitting in a large booth and were wraping up there talk of what was to come next.

"...and I think that it's wrong that our constantly fighting is hurting and confusing Makoto," Sekei explained.

"Yes and we realized that we all love Makoto very much," Kotonoha said.

"SSSoooo...you all decided to be with Makoto ...at the sametime?" SR09 tried to claer up and was responded only by a head shake from Makoto and his five lovers.

"Wow that's amazing!" JM5 said,"...and kinda fucked up at the same time."

"I'm just glad that it had a happy ending," Setsuna said.

"Well until Makoto's parents totally disown him for knocking up five chicks at once," JM5 explained and then took a bit out of his waffle.

"Yeah and the life lesson on being an indecisive bastard is totally out the window," SR09 said.

"Oh but there was an important life lesson," Taisuke said.

"Really what is it?" Hikari asked.

"Is it that love comes in all shapes and sizes," Otome suggested.

"No," Taisuke said, "It's that Makoto is the most perverted Hentai EVER!!"

"What?!" The hentai exclaimed and everyone started to laugh.

"HAHA!Why the hell are we laughing?"

Author's notes: Again I would like to apologize if there are any mistakes or OOC. This is a present for my friend ,which I decided to make early...by a whole month. 


End file.
